


Camboysex.com

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Camboy!Isak, Isak need money, M/M, Penetrator!Even, Perversiones, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, ahorcamiento, artvandeley is good friend, isak se queja de even con su audiencia, morbos, sex sex sex, video cam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak necesita dinero y termina metiéndose en una página camboysex.com para conseguir dinero fácil y rápido durante las vacaciones. Allí conoce a artvandeley quien lo incentiva a realizar videos, pero Isak no se siente listo para lo sexual hasta que un día, luego de quejarse de un compañero que le hace bullying en la escuela, artvandeley le dice que lo encare y a partir de ahí todo se descontrola.o Isak es un camboy frustrado que se queja de Even hasta que ellos follan.





	Camboysex.com

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos. Pero la historia si lo es. Esta llena de morbos y perversiones propias, lo siento, mi mente está enferma por alguna razón.

Isak es menor de edad, sí, él está por cumplir los diecisiete años y vive una pesadilla familiar. Su madre está loca, su padre se fue de casa y su vida es un desastre. No quiere irse porque no tiene dinero suficiente para mantenerse y está demasiado enojado con su padre para pedirle dinero para una renta. Había conocido a Eskild en un bar gay —porque como si no fuera suficiente, Isak también es gay— y este le había dicho que podría vivir en el sótano de su casa mientras conseguía un trabajo.  
Aun así, Isak no es idiota, Isak sabe dónde está el dinero y donde no, sabe que hay una página de adultos donde hay twink que hacen videos con contenido sexual y ganan mucho dinero, lo descubrió mientras escribía en el buscador de google:

** _Soy un joven chico gay que busca un trabajo fácil donde gane dinero en dólares._ **

Saltaron varios foros y artículos sobre el trabajo como ayudante, en limpieza o cualquier otras mierdas, pero Isak no disponía del tiempo suficiente para ello, empezaría la escuela en un mes y esto era a largo plazo.  
Entonces llegó su salvación en forma de página _camboysex.com_. Entró y se tenía que registrar, solo mayores de dieciocho años. Isak suspiró, estaba a un año —y unos días— de cumplir la mayoría de edad, sería demasiado tedioso aguantar un año más de los delirios místicos de su madre, por lo tanto mintió en su perfil. Puso que había nacido el año anterior unos días antes: _Febrero 18 de 1998_. Eso lo hacía un chico mayor de edad a pesar que él en realidad había nacido el 21 de Junio de 1999. Se sacó una foto para su perfil, traía el cabello más largo porque el verano le hacía no tener ganas de salir ni siquiera a cortarse el cabello a una peluquería y no confiaba tanto en sí mismo como para cortárselo él.  
Buscó entre sus cajones y cajas una cámara funcional, él tenía una de cuando era más joven y le gustaba jugar en línea con Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus, la había dejado de usar cuando se compró la playstation 4 e invitaba a sus amigos a la casa o jugaban a través de la red con sus auriculares.

La colocó encima de su laptop y la configuró para no tener problemas en el momento que empezaba a transmitir. Cuando todo estuvo listo modificó su perfil:

**Iss-Isak. 18 años.**  
Soltero.  
Oslo, Noruega.  
**Lenguajes**: Noruego, Inglés, Danés.  
**Altura**: 1.81 mts.  
**Estudios**: Secundarios y Universitarios (biofísica).

Si iba a mentir, tenía que hacerlo bien. Subió un par de fotos suyas, de sus ojos, su vientre, sus labios y otra de su cara completa. Isak las miró, realmente tenía cara de bebé, pero todos los twink eran igual, por lo que no se preocupó, incluso pudo ver algunos perfiles mientras intentaba crear el suyo para tener una idea, pero los había cerrado, eran demasiado sexuales para su gusto y exhibía demasiado de sí mismo. Isak era gay, pero aun no se sentía cómodo con otros gays.

Durante el verano pensó varias veces en cerrar su cuenta o no activarla, aun no estaba activo, pero recordó que solo los mayores de 18 años podían entrar y nadie en el Nissen tenía 18 años y si los tenía y encaraban a Isak, él tenía esa arma de doble filo: _¿Qué hacías en una página gay en primer lugar? _

Entonces la activo.

**artvandeley** te sigue.

Su primer subscriptor era un tal "Art Vandeley", el cual no tenía fotos de sí y tampoco tenía una descripción con su información, porque solo era un simple 'televidente'. Normalmente la gente que solo entraba a ver no tenía que poner su edad ni nada por el estilo de forma visible, solo su tarjeta de crédito contaba y al parecer ese chico tenía varias tarjetas activadas en su cuenta.

Entonces se abrió una pestaña de chat. Isak giró para ver el nombre de su reciente subscriptor allí y entre sensación de ahogamiento e hiperventilación, Isak abrió la pestaña para ver:

**artvanteley**  
Hey  
¿harás un vivo?

Isak se quedó pensando, solo había una persona inscripta a su canal, por lo tanto no valía la pena hacer un vivo para una sola persona. No sabía que responderle y lo pensó durante varios minutos, no podía hacer esperar a su único fan.

**Iss-Isak**  
Hey. No lo sé, aun tengo que configurar mi cámara.  
No hay mucha gente aquí.

Esperó unos momentos la respuesta, el chico parecía que escribía y borraba continuamente y eso asustó un poco Isak ¿estaba mal lo que Isak hacía? Tal vez debía borrar el usuario antes de recibir la respuesta, tal vez nunca debía haberse creado la cuenta en primer lugar. Su paranoia estaba sobrepasando sus propios límites cuando el mensaje de **artvandeley **apareció.

**artvandeley**  
Creo que cuando hagas tu primer vivo mucha gente se unirá.  
Eres muy sexy.

Isak se sonrojó, era la primera vez que una persona le decía algo así y no pudo evitar hacerlo. Tal vez eso le dio más coraje o tal vez era el hecho que no quería decepcionar al único subscriptor que tenía, pero afirmó con la cabeza y le escribió la respuesta.

**Iss-Isak**  
Hoy a la noche estaré en vivo.  
No te lo pierdas ;D

**artvandeley**  
No lo haré ;D

Y así empezó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante las vacaciones, Isak había hecho varios vivos, su mamá casi nunca estaba plenamente consciente —además que sus cuartos estaban muy separados el uno del otro— por lo cual no se daba cuenta lo que hacía Isak. Había averiguado sobre cómo era el depósito de dinero en _camboysex.com_ y fue bastante accesible, él ya tenía una cuenta que le había hecho su padre cuando era más joven para depositarle por alguna eventualidad, las normas noruegas sobre las cuentas de menores de edad eran muy flexibles para beneficio de él y había estado ingresando sumas relativamente grandes por día en su cuenta. **Artvandeley **era el más devoto de sus seguidores, siempre incentivándolo a más y mostrando su satisfacción cada vez que Isak hacía algo nuevo. Aun no se había desnudado completamente frente a cámara, Isak solamente mostraba su cuerpo en boxers o sacaba su lengua a la cámara, chupaba un helado, comía algún producto fálico o cualquier otra mierda que incitara a imaginar el sexo oral, pero jamás se había atrevido a masturbarse o meterse los dedos. Tenía ya diecisiete años y la escuela empezaría mañana.

—Bueno chicos, debo irme, mañana hay clases —trataba de no usar la palabra 'escuela' o 'secundaria' para no delatarse.

**artvandeley**: ok bebé, duerme bien.  
**nena88**: ay Issy, queremos más.  
**ruddamalik**: bebé, me gusta cuando haces eso.  
**ruddamalik**: soñaré con esa boquita tuya.

—Lo siento chicos, pero en serio necesito dormir, mañana me conectaré temprano y les diré los nuevos horarios de emisión, podía estar todo el tiempo antes porque estaba de vacaciones —rió un poco y besó la cámara suavemente—. Adiós bebés.

**ruddamalik**: adios bebé.  
**artvandeley**: descansa, cariño.  
**nena88**: bebé, chau  
**pepperoni**: chau corazón, pórtate bien ;D  
**rutter90**: besitos en donde quieras.  
**luzluzluz**: bebito hermoso, buenas noches, sueña rico.  
**paranormal22**: bebé dulce.

**artvandeley envió 50$**  
pepperoni envió 22$  
nena88 envió 20$

** _Usted ha ganado en esta transmisión 650$._ **

—Gracias, nos vemos —Isak apagó la computadora, se colocó el pijama y se fue a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era raro volver a la escuela luego de todo lo que pasó en el verano. Había hablado con Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus durante los días de calor y los había visto en algunas ocasiones, pero casi no tuvo vínculo con ellos desde que empezó a transmitir por internet. Cuando los vio los chicos lo saludaron alegremente, ninguno parecía diferente y eso tranquilizó a Isak, quien suspiró. Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta mientras hablaban sobre las fiestas durante el verano, Isak había asistido a un par de ella pero no fueron tan interesantes, salvo que Eva se emborrachó y casi quiso besarlo, pero eso no era tan anormal en sus vidas, sus amigos aun pensaban que era heterosexual.

—¿Sigue aquí? —preguntó Magnus sorprendido mirando hacia la entrada. Todos giraron para ver a **_Even Bech Næsheim_** allí parado, con su hermoso cabello hacia atrás, su sudadera con capucha color negro con el emblema de los penetrators, un cigarro en su boca y la chaqueta de jean que no se la saca ni para ir al baño. Isak abrió la boca aturdido.

**Even Bech Næsheim**, el más raro y psicópata de los penetrators estaba allí junto a un grupo de otros penetrators. Chris y Williams se habían graduado el año pasado e Isak pensó que Even también lo había hecho, pero él seguía allí, según recordaba, Even era de tercero el año pasado, no de segundo y su Russ Buss se había ido justo el último día de clases, entonces ¿qué mierda hacía ahí?

—¿No lo sabes? No se presentó a los exámenes finales —comentó Jonas, Isak giró para ver a su amigo—. No saben que ocurrió, simplemente no vino ninguno de esos días. Dicen que está loco, que es bipolar.

—¿Significa que tendré que soportarlo todo el año? —Isak ya estaba hiperventilando y no era para menos.

**_Even 'La pesadilla de su vida' Bech Næsheim_** había vuelto su primer años un infierno. Maldito sea el día que Isak pensó que era muy guapo y quiso acercarse a él para hacer una pregunta estúpida y escuchar su voz, el muchacho era una mierda. Arrogante, monstruosamente alto, todo lo contrario de lo que creerían que sería un penetreator. Había gente que se había conectado con él (dos o tres) o algo así, al menos tenían su sudadera, pero no la querían usar a menudo, porque el chico era un 'enfermo mental', por lo que durante los últimos meses nadie se había animado a acercarse o tener sexo con él, lo cual a Even no le afectaba, tenía a Isak para divertirse. No, no era divertirse de la forma sexual, sino de la peor forma. Even empujaba a Isak, Even bromeaba con Isak, Even simplemente detestaba a Isak o al menos eso hacía creer a todo el mundo cuando pasaba por al lado y lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

Pensó que ese año iba a ser diferente y solo sería una réplica del anterior, ya hasta estaba creyendo que Even había cagado su graduación solo para joderlo. Pasaron justo por al lado de la puerta cuando Even mordió su labio inferior luego de verlo pasar por la puerta.

—Hola, Isak —susurró, muy suave y con ironía.

Eso fue raro, incluso a Jonas le resultó, pero nadie dijo nada y siguieron su camino.

Las clases pasaron muy tranquilas y durante las horas de receso apenas se cruzó con Even, lo cual debería ser algo bueno, pero su vida siempre estaba llena de miserias y cuando el pasillo estuvo solitario y él intentaba guardar todas sus pertenencias en su casillero, sintió como alguien lo presionaba contra el armario y le tiraba del cabello. Isak giró los ojos para ver al muchacho alto detrás de él, empujando su cuerpo hasta el punto de sentir en su espalda baja una sensación dura.

—No tengo dinero, Even, déjame tranquilo —masculló Isak, con su cara presionada en el casillero de alguien.

—No quiero tu dinero, Isak —gruñó y se separó completamente del menor, aun con la mano tironeando el cabello rubio de Isak, lo soltó lentamente y metió sus manos en los bolsillos—. Nos vemos.

Isak pestañó varias veces, cerró su casillero y se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**nena88**: ¿cómo fue tu día, cariño?  
**ruddamalik**: ¿algo nuevo que contar?

—Uff, me gustaría que haya algo interesante —masculló Isak—. Pero lo único interesante es que el estúpido bravucón del año pasado está de regreso.

**pepperoni**: ¿bravucón? ¿alguien te molesta Iss-Isak?  
**nena88**: debe ser un gran idiota.

—Es un gran idiota, el año pasado me hizo la vida imposible y creí que con la graduación se iba a ir a la mierda, pero no, parece como si me buscara —Isak estaba enojado, no tenía ganas siquiera de calentar a nadie esa noche, estuvo pensando todo el día en el imbécil de Even.

** nena88**: ¿qué te hizo, cariño?  
**rutter90**: sí, que hizo ese chico malo.  
**nena88**: ¿cómo es ese chico malo?

—Ufff, pues es alto, grandote, es un idiota. Me agarró del cabello y me presionó contra los casilleros, yo estaba de espalda —masculló y tiró su cabello para atrás, respirando profundamente—. Desde que lo conozco, cuando entré en primer año de secundaria, el tipo fue un polla todo el tiempo, siempre empujándome, golpeándome y robando mi dinero para el almuerzo. Incluso mis amigos le tienen respeto o miedo.

**artvandeley**: tal vez le gustas.  
**nena88**: si, tal vez le gustas  
**artvandeley**: o quiere follarte.

—¿Follarme? ¿Ev....? —Isak se detuvo, estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del muchacho y se calló, mordió sus labios y pensó—. Él no es esa clase de chicos.

**artvandeley**: ¿cómo esa clase de chicos?  
**pepperoni**: ¿a qué te refieres?

—No es gay, claramente —bufó—. Él ha estado con mujeres solamente, su ex novia era una mujer. No creo que esté caliente conmigo.

**artvandeley**: yo no lo creo

Isak miró lo escrito por su amigo de internet y arqueó la ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

**artvandeley**: actúa igual que el típico polla que intenta llamar tu atención para follar, estoy seguro que si avanzas con él, retrocede como todo imbécil. Pruébalo.

—No sé, no estoy seguro de eso ¿lo crees?

**artvandeley**: pienso que el tipo debe estar ahora masturbándose con fotos tuyas, es la sensación que me da.

—¿Así como tú? —Isak se rió.

**artvandeley**: así como yo, pero yo admiro tu belleza, Iss-Isak. Toma mi incentivo.

**artvandeley envió 150$.**

—Eres más que generoso Artvandeley, ojala supiera tu nombre para darte un regalo —le guiñó el ojo.

**artvandeley**: me haces llegar más que cualquier persona, bebé, ya me has regalado muchos orgasmos.

Isak se mordió el labio mientras se sonrojaba.

Habló sobre sus amigos y nuevamente sobre el bravucón al que no le puso hombre antes de decirles que solamente haría vivos el lunes a la noche, los miércoles y algunos sábados —dado que los viernes siempre había una pre-fiesta—, así que de esa forma organizó su semana.

Iba a la escuela durante la mañana y a la noche la pasaba en la computadora, no siempre haciendo vivos pero si chateando con alguno de sus subscriptores, sobre todo con artvandeley, quien era el más devoto a él y quien más lo admiraba. En varias ocasiones Isak quería preguntar su nombre o reunirse en un lugar —ambos eran de Oslo— pero el chico siempre ponía una excusa, tal vez no le gustaba tanto Isak, pero luego artvandeley le mandaba una foto de su llegada o incluso de su bulto prominente e Isak se quedaba sin respiración.  
**_"Mira lo que haces conmigo"_** comentaba siempre que le envía una de esas fotos e Isak se sintió increíble que con solo chatear el muchacho se ponga tan caliente.

**artvandaley**  
¿hiciste lo que te dije?

**Iss-Isak**  
¿de qué?

**artvandeley**  
Encarar al chico ese que te molesta.

**Iss-Isak**  
No, no lo he hecho, casi no lo veo en todo el día.

**artvandeley**  
me estas mintiendo, Isak.

**Iss-Isak**  
Ok, sí, lo veo. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no me dan las agallas.

**artvandaley**  
No dejará de molestarte si no pones los puntos sobre las ies, Isak.  
Conozco esa clase de gente.

**Iss-Isak**  
¿tuviste un bravucón en tu escuela?

**artvandeley**  
No, yo fui el bravucón de la escuela.

**Iss-Isak**  
¿en serio? No puedo creerlo.

**artvandeley**  
No es por gusto, Isak, a veces queremos solo encajar o queremos llamar la atención y no sabemos todo. Yo el año pasado quería llamar la atención de un chico, pero creo que lo asusté.

**Iss-Isak**  
Si eras un bravucón con él, claramente lo asustaste.

**artvandeley**  
Isak, en serio, ve y encáralo, seguro te deja en paz o tal vez logras sacarle que es lo que quiere contigo.

**Iss-Isak**  
Bien, mañana es viernes así que lo haré mañana, total si pasa algo tendré todo el fin de semana para pensar en una excusa.

**artvandeley**  
ese es mi bebé. Buenas noches Isak.

**Iss-Isak**  
Buenas noches.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak golpeó el casillero abierto de Even mientras este intentaba sacar unos libros, giró para ver al muchacho a su lado con un aspecto gruñón y sonrió, Isak no estaba para sus risas ni para sus mierdas, le había prometido a artvandeley que lo haría, que lo encararía y que eso haría que lo dejara en paz. Even cerró su casillero con contraseña y se colocó de lado apoyando su hombro en el armario y miró con superioridad a Isak, el cual parecía fúrico.

—¿Qué te traes conmigo, eh? —preguntó Isak algo violento, Even se sorprendió—. Haz estado acosándome y haciéndome sentir miserable todo este tiempo, eres una mierda, ¿dime qué mierda te pasa conmigo?

Even se quedó sorprendido por la forma en la que Isak le habló, pero fue durante unos pocos segundos, ya que segundos después lo arrincona contra los casilleros.

—¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? —preguntó, Isak levantó los ojos para mirarlo, era TAN alto, TAN grande—. ¿Quieres saberlo, Isak?

Isak asintió, no podía hablar.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente, Isak —masculló mordiéndose los labios, el menor se sonrojó ante esta declaración—. Ve a la fiesta de hoy en la casa de Williams, están invitados los del Nissen también —le tomó de la quijada y acercó sus labios—. No sabes las ganas de follarte que tengo, Isak, no tienes la más puta idea... —acercó su lengua a los labios de Isak y los lamió, el chico no reaccionó—. Diez treinta, sabes la dirección —se separó inmediatamente y se fue del pasillo, dejando a Isak completamente shockeado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta golpeaba en su cuerpo, la música lo hacía en sus oídos y la droga hacía estragos en su cerebro. Jonas no había ido, Mahdi se encontraba hablando con sus amigos y Magnus intentaba ligar con una chica que no estaba dándole ninguna posibilidad, por lo que Isak se quedó solo en la cocina con una botella de cerveza en la mano. La puerta y la ventana que daban al living estaban abiertas por lo que tenía un panorama de lo que ocurría, de quien entraba y salía de la vivienda, por lo que cuando vio a Even ingresar con un grupo de amigos, Isak se bajó del mostrador y fue directamente hacia él.

No es que quisiera tener sexo con Even. **Que lo quería.**

Ni tampoco era porque se había quedado con ganas de besarlo. **Que lo hacía.**

Sino que deseaba hablar con él para aclarar los puntos y cuando Even fijó su mirada hacia si, dejó a todos los que estaban hablando con él y se dirigió a Isak tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a una habitación.  
Otra vez la hiperventilación, los nervios y la inseguridad comenzaron a golpear su mente. Isak había intentado comunicarse con artvandeley para buscar consejo, pero este no le había dado ninguno, ni siquiera se había conectado después del incidente que tuvo con Even en los casilleros.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación, el mayor arrinconó a Isak y lo besó, metiéndole la lengua tan adentro que logró ahogarlo, acariciando con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Isak hasta estremecerlo. Mierda, Even era muy bueno, Even sabía lo que quería y se apropiaba de ello con facilidad y allí tenía a Isak gimiendo como una zorra cuando días antes deseaba que un piano le caiga en la cabeza.

Todo fue tan rápido que Isak sintió que necesitaba más de ese juego previo. Simplemente fue arrojado a la cama que no sabía de quien mierda era y despojado de su ropa apenas tocó el colchón. Even quitó sus zapatillas, los pantalones, los boxers y lo dejó en la camiseta y la sudadera que tenía, no le interesaba mucho besar el pecho de Isak o siquiera verlo, se concentro en los muslos internos, en dejar besos allí y morderlos suavemente.  
Isak gimió de forma ronca, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos de Even se deslizaron por sus piernas y llegaron a las caderas, tomando sus dedos parte del trasero y apretándolo. Isak arqueó su espalda hacia arriba y bajó nuevamente.

—Parece que eres muy sensible en tu trasero —masculló Even aun trabajando entre sus piernas, las abrió un poco más para caber totalmente allí y comenzó a usar su lengua para subir y bajar en esa sección, Isak se retorció—. Tranquilo, recién empezamos.

—No...no cerramos la puerta —masculló Isak, temeroso.

—Me vieron entrar a mí, nadie más entrará.

El que alguien lo haya visto entrar con Even allí le hizo sentir escalofríos que fueron cambiados a oleadas de placer cuando Even metió su lengua en su agujero. Una de sus manos apretaron el perfecto cabello del mayor mientras la otra se aferró en el acolchado.

—Eres un niño tan malo, Isak —susurró levantándose, sus labios estaban hinchados y mojados, su cabello despeinado gracias a Isak—. Pero tan bueno para mí, me gustan los niños malos.

Even se levantó, desabrochó su cinturón y bajó sus jeans y boxers dejando ver lo dotado y grande que era. Isak tuvo que mirarlo dos veces, ese pene le parecía familiar, pero bueno, todos los penes son iguales —o tal vez no— y él recibía muchas imágenes de penes gracias a su trabajo. Sacudió su cabeza y sintió como Even lo tomó y dió vuelta en la cama como si fuera un simple papel, Even era fuerte para ser un muchacho tan delgado y sus manos hacían presión sobre los tríceps de Isak que se encontraba boca abajo.

—Levanta el culo —pidió agresivamente Even, Isak lo hizo y Even pudo ver perfectamente la entrada al cuerpo de Isak frente a él.

Separó las mejillas y metió su cabeza entre ellas para lamer el agujero. Isak gimió fuertemente aferrándose a la almohada, se sentía extraño, tan raro, nunca había vivido algo así. Isak no tenía experiencias en el sexo, a decir verdad apenas había besado a un par de chicas y cuando Sara quiso hacerle una mamada el año pasado, él no pudo hacerlo, salió prácticamente huyendo del baño dejando a la chica sorprendida y angustiada. Sacó su lengua afuera y sintió que babeaba la almohada hasta que Even metió uno de sus dedos dentro de Isak y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

—Necesitas lubricación —murmuró—. ¿Es tu primera vez? —Isak no respondió verbalmente, sino que asintió y Even negó con la cabeza y buscó en sus bolsillos un poco de lubricante en sachet. Encontró una y un condón, tuvo mucha suerte de ello dado que normalmente no llevaba esas cosas consigo desde que había cortado con Sonja hace unos tres meses atrás.

Isak sintió el líquido vertiéndose en su ano y como los dedos grandes de Even ingresaban para abrirlo, estaba siendo destruido y le encantaba, le encantaba sentir todo esto que estaba sintiendo y gemir tan fuerte el nombre del muchacho que había sido su buller durante todo el año pasado. Isak se retorcía ante el toque, gemía fuerte y se movía queriendo más.

—Ev...Even....por favor... —gimió mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé?

—Te...te necesito....dentro...dios por dios... —su gimoteo salió como un sollozo y Even mordió sus labios.

—Dios Isak, quiero estar a pelo dentro de ti.... —Even tocó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo contra la entrada de Isak—. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo entrar así? Sin nada.... —Isak asintió, estaba demasiado caliente para pensar.

Even entró en él lentamente, mientras una mano descansaba en su cadera y otro detrás de la nuca. Se sentía tan duro y tan grande entre sus nalgas que no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo, pero lo hizo, lo sintió completo dentro de él, se sintió lleno con todo lo que Even le estaba dando. Apretó la almohada y pidió a los gritos que Even se moviera, incluso cuando tiró hacia atrás un poco más, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaba cerca de las bolas de Even, lo que le daba a entender que aun había más de Even fuera de él.

—Bebé, tranquilo, te daré todo lo que tengo, no seas goloso —gimió y comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte.

Los golpes contra la cama eran cada vez más intensos e Isak sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento mientras presionaban contra él. Estaba inundado de placer, siendo ahorcado por la parte trasera de su cuello y penetrado por su agujero hasta sentir que estaba rojo y ardiendo. Even era enorme y muy bruto, con razón nadie quería meterse con él y cuando lo hacían normalmente no pedían una segunda oportunidad, no era de esos amantes cuidadosos, era más bien apasionado y violento. Golpeó sus nalgas e Isak gimió más fuerte, las golpeó de nuevo e Isak volvió a gritar del placer.

—¿Te gusta, pequeña puta? —tomó mejor las caderas de Isak y continuó con su vaivén rápido como si estuviera brincando encima de él, Isak se sentía en su plenitud.

—¡Dios, Even diooos! —gritó, necesitaba más de esto, necesitaba continuar eso.

Besos, mordidas, lenguas, todo le provocaba placer, todo con Even era placer para Isak y a medida que iba subiendo la intensidad, el menor sentía que estaba a punto de llegar. Mordió sus labios, apretó sus manos contra la almohada y lloró lentamente mientras continuaban follándolo tan fuerte y violento que sentía lo desgarraban. Isak amó esto, era la primera vez que tenía sexo pero simplemente lo amó, le gustaba, se sentía sucio y perverso.

—Even....estoy, estoy llegando —ronroneó.

—Ven por mí, Isak, ven solo con follarte el trasero, tu apretado y lindo trasero —gritó.

Isak vino en la cama y Even dentro de él, a ninguno le importó que el pobre chico tuviera la cama echa un desastre. La fiesta continuaba afuera, los dos continuaron con sus juegos, con su lujuria, estaban demasiado calientes para pensar en los demás. Así fue la fiesta, la primera fiesta del viernes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**nena88**: ¿follaron?  
**pepperoni**: ¿follaste con tu bravucón?  
**rutter90**: ¿al menos es sexy?  
**ruddamalik**: ¿al menos la tiene grande?

—Sí follé, varias veces a decir verdad, nos matamos —Isak tuvo que comentar lo que pasó dado que su cuerpo estaba magullado y con moretones, obviamente sus fans lo detectaron al momento.

**anonimo1**: ¿y es grande?

—Sí, es enorme, no se dan una idea de lo que es, con solo decirlo que no cabía casi en mi —mordió sus labios.

**artvandeley**: te dije que era solo tensión sexual.  
**nena88**: ¿cuándo lo conoceremos?

—Recién estamos empezando a salir, es más, los dos no estamos fuera ahora mismo por lo que siento que nuestra relación será secreta por un tiempo —alzó los hombros.

**nena88 envió 40$**

**nana88**: cuéntanos como fue.  
**anonimo2**: cuéntanos, queremos saber cómo te folló el bravucón.

—Bueno, a él le gusta el sexo duro, pueden verlo por como quedé, no saben la cantidad de moretones que tengo en el cuello —dice levantándose un poco la camiseta para mostrar los chupones y moretones que tiene—. Él es salvaje.

**anonimo2 envió 100$  
arvandeley envió 200$**

—Siempre tan generoso, bebé, ¿quieres algo? —comentó Isak.

**artvandeley**: me basta con ver esos moretones y saber cómo te los hizo y como lo disfrutaste.

—Los disfruté mucho, ay dios, como me folló ese tipo —con solo recordarlo, Isak se puso duro—. Creo que hoy me masturbaré, ¿está bien?

**artvandeley envió 250$**  
**nena88 envió 150$**  
** anonimo1 envió 150$**  
** anonimo2 envió 100$**  
** pepperoni envió 150$**

—Veo que les gustó la idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días siguientes pasaron entre Isak teniendo algún que otro vivo en la página de _camboysex.com_ y teniendo relaciones sexuales con Even. Tanta era la pasión desbordada que sentían uno por el otro que en una ocasión Isak se había arrodillado en los baños de la escuela y le había hecho una mamada a Even para sacarse el gusto y regresaron cada uno a sus salones con el pelo revuelto y la ropa desacomodada.

—¿Un huracán en el pasillo? —preguntó Jonas cuando vio entrar a Isak.

Nadie sospechaba nada, porque mientras ellos se mataban en la oscuridad de los cuartos, cuando estaban fuera, seguían manteniendo su rutina. Even se burlaba de Isak e Isak lo odiaba en silencio.

**artvandeley**  
así que ese chico te atiende bien.

**Iss-Isak**  
Lo hace bien, debo decir.  
No pensé que me iba a gustar tanto follar con él.

**artvandeley**  
El sexo es divertido, Iss.  
No temas a ello.  
¿Haz probado cosas nuevas?

**Iss-Isak**  
Bueno, se la mamé en los baños de la escuela.

**artvandeley**  
¿Nada más?  
¿Aparte de follar como locos y recurrir a los golpes en el sexo?

**Iss-Isak**  
¿qué ideas tienes en mente artvandeley?

**artvandeley**  
Bueno, algo de bondage nunca está mal.  
Creo que es del tipo que le gusta eso y los juegos de rol  
¿has pensado en comprarte algún vestuario?

**Iss-Isak**  
¿Vestuario?

**artvandeley**  
La feminización es buena  
tu eres muy Twink.  
así que te quedaría perfecto.

**Iss-Isak**  
¿Me ayudas a buscar un traje apropiado en línea?

**artvandeley**  
te puedo mandar uno.  
https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1JPpkSXXXXXXRXXXXq6xXFXXXm/Conjunto-de-lencer-a-de-enfermera-sexual-disfraz-de-mujer-Sexy-fiesta-de-noche-Cosplay-conjunto.jpg_640x640.jpg  
¿algo así?

**Iss-Isak**  
No tengo pechos.

**artvandeley**  
creo que eso no importa, bebé.

Isak le hizo caso a artvandeley, porque siempre le hacía caso a artvandeley. Y además porque cada vez que seguía sus consejos sobre sexo, Isak la pasaba de maravillas.

Pero entonces, una tarde, Jonas e Isak caminaban por los pasillos y encontraron un mural lleno de imágenes, fotos y dibujos de los artistas del colegio. Algunos eran abstractos y otros mucho más pulidos, pero uno llamó la atención, esos dibujos los había visto en alguna parte.

—Son de Even —musitó Jonas al ver que Isak se detuvo en un par de dibujos, Isak comprendió, los había visto colgados en el cuarto de Even—. ¿Lo ves? Este es su nickname en instagram: artvandeley.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isak a Jonas, el chico giró la cabeza.

—¿No sabías que Even tenía un instagram donde sube dibujos?

—No, no, no....su nickname —giró nuevamente y vio que efectivamente todos los dibujos de Even estaban firmados como artvandeley.

—¿No sabías que artvandeley es el nickname de Even? ¿En que mundo vives?, todos sabemos eso —Isak ni siquiera esperó a responder, tironeó de un dibujo de Even hasta desprenderlo de la pared y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio mayor.

El chico estaba abriendo su casillero para sacar unos libros cuando Isak golpeó la puerta para cerrarlo, así como lo había hecho hace unos meses antes que empezaran a follar como unos imbéciles. Even giró su cabeza y vio a Isak echo una fiera, igual que aquel día.

—Hola bebé.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mostrando el dibujo.

—Un dibujo.

—¡No el dibujo! Tu jodida firma —indicó—. Artvandaley ¡eras tú! Todo este tiempo hablé de ti como idiota contigo y no dijiste nada.

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? Oye Isak, ¿haces videos calentando hombres por internet? Porque yo te veo y me masturbo —preguntó con ironía, Isak abrió la boca para responder pero no sabía cómo—. Preferí no decir nada y darte pequeños tips de cómo hacer cosas que me gustan, así disfrutábamos los dos.

—Pero antes de eso. Tú fuiste el primero en seguirme.

—Estaba buscando chicos con los cuales jalármela y apareciste en sugerencias, simplemente acepté y te reconocí de inmediato. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho que era Even? —preguntó relamiéndose los labios, Isak abrió y cerró su boca sin decir nada—. Seguramente te hubieras ido y no tendrías dinero, ni sexo, ni nada.

—Pero...tú dijiste que eras un bravucón, ok, pero también dijiste que te gustaba un chico el año anterior.

—Sí —alzó los hombros—. Tú.

—Estabas de novio.

—Bueno, sí —rodó los ojos—. Eso nunca me detuvo de ver a los chicos lindos del colegio, pero nadie te llega ni a los talones, Isak —cerró con clave la puerta de su casillero—. Si quieres podemos seguir hablando y discutiendo este asunto de artvandeley, decir que soy una persona horrible y toda la mierda. O podríamos ir al baño y chuparme la polla bien rico, también puedo follarte contra la puerta como te gusta. Tú eliges.

—Polla —dijo inmediatamente.

—¿No tienes tu orgullo destruido por saber que te engañé todo este tiempo para follar contigo? —arqueó la ceja.

—Dije polla, Even, me importa mierda que me hayas engañado, hubiera querido que me digas antes que eras tú así metía tu polla en mi garganta antes....vamos —Isak tiró del brazo de Even sin importarle lo que los demás hacían.

**artvandeley envió 500$,**

**artvandeley**: Te lo mereces.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho la idea de Isak como Camboy y Even mirándolo, también el Even Penetreator me puede. ¿Por qué no dejo de poner más y más morbo en mis fics? También lo de Isak menor de 18 para mí es un morbo, aunque no suele tener menos de 15 cuando inicia sexualmente (excepto en mi otro fic PROHIBIDO donde estaba ahí, ahí!) Gracias por todo.
> 
> PD: Mis fanfics en inglés estan retrasados, últimamente no me he podido contactar con mi traductora y no tengo otros traductores confiables. Lo lamento mucho.


End file.
